A Ningen Tradition
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 5th story in Love's Destiny arc. The two demons go all out for a ningen tradition. Kurama never had any cause to celebrate it before, and Hiei never knew about it. Now they are trying to make the day very special for the other. Will they succeed or fail?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or show.

A/N: Well I'm back again with another story that actually goes with my other ones, but you don't have to read those if you don't want too. This story can stand alone, just know it is part of an arc. I hope everyone likes it, it was something I had to write, because I haven't seen to many stories like this. Oh well, on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Shot

A Ningen Tradition

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama was sitting on the couch, reading a book when little laughter caught his attention. He looked up and smiled at what he saw. Hiei was sitting at the end of the couch playing with their kit, Toushi. The fox's smile only got bigger when he observed his mate's expanding stomach, visible even though he were an over sized t-shirt.

At two months, equal to six months for ningens, Hiei was showing quite nicely. He was still very defined, his muscles ever present, except for his stomach region that is. Kurama suddenly realized what ningen holiday was coming up in a couple of days. He had never had cause to celebrate it before, that was why he had almost forgot about it. The fire demon may not like it, being a ningen tradition, but he just had to do something for his mate.

"What's the matter, fox?" Hiei asked when he noticed his fox's distant look.

"Just thinking about something." Kurama answered as he laid the book he was reading on the coffee table. He moved down the couch and embraced his lover and Toushi. Hiei was a little startled at first, but quickly got over it. He removed one of his hands from the kit he and wrapped it around the fox's waist, returning the hug.

"What was that about?" Hiei asked when his lover backed up a little bit.

"Do I really need a reason to hug my mate?" Kurama returned quickly with a smile.

"No you don't, just like I don't." Hiei replied before he leaned towards his fox. Kurama, taking the cue, leaned in the rest of the way. He brushed his lips against his lover's and then stared to back away. Hiei growled, putting his free hand behind his mate's neck. He pulled the fox into a proper kiss. Kurama chuckled or tried to before surrendering to the passionate kiss. He broke the kiss with a gasp of pain. Both demons looked to Toushi. The kit had a handful of the fox's hair and he pulled again, causing the fox to wince.

"Maybe I should cut my hair." Kurama stated while he got his hair free from the kit's tiny fingers.

"Don't you dare!" Hiei spat dangerously.

"Why not? My hair will just get pulled more when our other kit gets here." Kurama replied, flipping his hair behind his shoulder.

"Because I love your hair the way it is."

"Really? I thought my hair was even getting in the way when we make love."

"It doesn't." Hiei smiled, brushing some of the red silk behind the fox's ear. His face then took on a serious expression, making Kurama uneasy. "If you cut off your hair, I will cut you off."

"Are you threatening me?" Kurama asked, not liking it one bit.

"Yes, I am. No hair, no sex."

"I can't believe you! I'm just trying to keep my hair from being pulled. It will eventually grow back you know."

"I know that! Like I said, I love your hair the way it is. I even want our kits' hair to be long too. "

"I had thought of letting their hair grow out." Kurama smiled, running his fingers through Toushi's soft, straight brown hair.

"Then it's settled. We won't cut out kits' hair and you won't cut yours." Hiei stated decisively.

"I will have to keep my hair tied back then."

"Fine, but not when we're mating!"

"Why's that?" Kurama asked, truly curious.

"Hn, I like to tangle my hands in it. It's what keeps me grounded when you're flooding all my senses with pleasure." Hiei answered honestly, looking away with a slight pink blush across his nose.

"Well then!" Kurama smirked, cupping the fire demon's chin and forcing their eyes to meet. "I wouldn't want to take away your anchor. I want you to know exactly what I am doing to you when I'm doing it."

"I hate you." Hiei mumbled with no hate evident in his voice.

"No you don't." Kurama softly replied. He quickly caught the fire demon's lips in a searing kiss, that left them both breathless. They parted and leaned their foreheads against each other. They were content just to stare into the other's eyes. Toushi started to squirm, having sat still for far to long. Both demons glanced to the kit and chuckled at his struggles to get down, but the fire demon held him tight. Kurama gently kissed his mate once more and then set back. Hiei put the boy on the floor, on his feet. He held Toushi until he was sturdy enough and then let him go. The kit quickly waddled off, towards his toys.

"I'm going to go make us some lunch." Kurama said as he got up. Not waiting for a reply, he continued to the kitchen. While he was preparing the noon meal for his family, he put together his plans for the upcoming holiday.

After lunch, Kurama came up with an excuse that he needed to go to the grocery store and quickly left. Hiei was left wondering just what his fox was up too. He put Toushi down for a nap and then parked himself on the couch, in front of the TV. It wasn't long before the fire demon started seeing all the commercials for the up coming ningen holiday. He hated ningen traditions and scoffed at the very idea of it, but then another idea struck him.

Hiei thought it over and quickly decided, that his mate deserved something for this ningen tradition. He quickly got Toushi ready and left the apartment, via window. Kurama was the first to make it back home, at about dark. When he found the apartment empty, he began to worry, that is until he found a note lying on the bed. It was from Hiei, saying he had Toushi with him and they would be back later. The fox noticed the time and sat to work preparing dinner for his family.

Hiei arrived with Toushi, via window, sometime later. He sat the kit in his playpen and pulled off his own cloak, throwing it over the back of the loveseat. He then continued on to the kitchen , stopped in the doorway, and smiled. His redheaded mate was just turning off the stove.

"Dinner is ready, Koi." Kurama said, without turning around. "Have fun on your run?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he walked forward. The fox felt his mate's energy move and turned around. The fire demon smiled as he engulfed his lover in a tight hug. "It would have been better if you were with us."

"I would love to have gone with you and Toushi." Kurama said, returning the hug. "But I had to run a few errands."

"Maybe next time." Hiei mumbled into the fox's neck. They continued to hug each other, just enjoying the feelings that contact brought forth. The child between them decide it was tired of being squished, so it kicked, hard. Both demons chuckled as they parted a little. The fox dropped to one knee and kissed his mate's stomach.

"We haven't forgot about you." Kurama whispered, gently caressing the swelling stomach with his hands. Hiei brought a hand up and trailed his fingers through the fox's hair. Feeling the hand, Kurama looked up and smiled. "What about the name Nagomi for a girl?"

"I don't like that name either." Hiei answered, crinkling up his nose. The baby kicked again as if it was putting in it's objection too. "Our kid seems to object too."

"So it seems." Kurama laughed before he left another kiss oh his mate's stomach and stood up. They had been going over every name they could think of and still nothing. They had even tried combining their names in different ways, but failed miserably. The two demons just could not agree to a name for their child, but they still had time yet. The fox flashed a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Always." Hiei smirked, patting his belly. Kurama just laughed and turned around to the stove. He started dishing up their food and setting the table. Hiei went into the living room and got Toushi.

They ate a quiet dinner, taking turns feeding their kit, though he was getting the hang of feeding himself. After dinner, Kurama cleaned up the kitchen while Hiei gave Toushi a bath and got him ready for bed. It wasn't long before they were all back in the living room. Hiei was lying on the couch, watching his mate and child. Kurama sat on the floor with Toushi sitting in front of him, in his hand was a moving, purple plant. It appeared to be dancing for the giggling baby.

"What about Shuntarou for a boy?" Hiei asked, as he stretched a little and then settled back into his original position.

"I don't like that name." Kurama answered, glancing to his mate. "It's a mouthful and it almost sounds evil."

"I guess it does." Hiei smirked, rubbing his growing stomach. "But our kid will be a little bit evil considering we are it's parents."

"Maybe." Kurama agreed, not looking up from the child he played with. "Our child may surprise us though, it may take after his human blood. It could be very soft spoken, gentle, and not want to fight."

"I hope not! I want our kid to be a strong and skilled fighter. I want it to strike fear in others by name alone, just like us."

"I have no doubt our child will do that. I am also positive Toushi will be the same, once we are done training him."

"Hn, I wouldn't have it any other way, fox." Hiei stated, noting the big yawn coming from their kit. "I think he's getting sleepy."

"I believe you're right." Kurama chuckled, watching the kit yawn again. He forced the plant back into a seed and tucked it into his hair. He scooped Toushi up and stood up while the fire demon sat up too. The fox handed Hiei the kit before going into the kitchen. He came back out carrying a bottle.

Kurama took Toushi from his mate and sat down on the other end of the couch. He gave the baby the warmed bottle, in hopes he would go to sleep. It wasn't long before that very thing happened, the boy was sound asleep. Kurama sat the empty bottle on the end table beside him and carefully got up. He carried the boy into the bedroom and laid him in his crib. Coming back out, the fox picked up the book he had been reading that afternoon and sat down on the couch again. Kurama turned so his back was resting against the couch and his legs were tangled with his mate's.

Hiei had watched his fox the whole time, though he was acting like he was watching TV. Kurama was a great father to Toushi and would no doubt be just as great to their kit. The fire demon had no experience to what a father should do or how to act, he just usually followed the fox's example. So he figured he was coming along too.

As he continued to watch his lover out of the corner of his eye, Hiei found himself again wondering how and why he had earned such a treasure. Kurama has been very good to him, very attentive, especially after the whole Yomi incident which was only a month ago. The fox had every right under demon law to kill him, but did not. Since then, Kurama had to put up with the nightmares he wakes up from just about every night, and the numerous times he had flinched away from the fox's touch. The worst for Hiei though, was when he couldn't perform in bed for his fox. Thankfully that had only happened a couple of times and Kurama reassured him that it was fine and only natural after a raping.

Hiei knew his fox deserved something really extraordinary after putting up with all of that and he aimed to accomplish just that. The fire demon sat up and moved down the couch towards his lover. Kurama felt the movement and looked over the top of his book. He opened his arms as his mate crawled into them. The fire demon cuddled into the fox's chest while lying between his legs. Kurama slid an arm around his lover's growing waist. Hiei instantly jumped at the contact and then cursed himself for reacting to the fox's touch like that. The fox felt the cringe and just held his lover tighter, knowing it wasn't meant for him.

"I'm sorry……...again." Hiei mumbled, trying to hid his face in the fox's shirt.

"Don't be sorry." Kurama answered quietly, starting to rub the fire demon's back. "I hardly noticed the flinch."

"But you did notice."

"Yes, I did, but it's getting better, you're getting better."

"I hope so. I hate recoiling at your touch." Hiei said, backing up some to look at his lover. "You don't deserve that."

"It's understandable." Kurama tried to reassure his lover. He leaned forward slowly and lovingly kissed his mate. Hiei melted into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly in request for more. The fox obliged, thoroughly exploring the inviting mouth of his mate. The kiss slowly waned until they finally parted.

"How much longer are you going to read?" Hiei asked, acting almost shy.

"Why?" Kurama asked, picking up on it.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go on to bed."

"Really? Whatever could you have in mind?"

"Well, I guess, I'm just in need of feeling you love for me." Hiei answered truthfully and a slight bit of pink appearing across his nose.

"Well now, I am not one to deny my mate." Kurama practically purred. He laid the book he held on the coffee table, slid out from under his fire demon and stood up. The fox quickly picked Hiei up, bridal style.

"Kurama! Put me down, I'm to heavy!" Hiei protested, struggling some.

"Hold still or I might drop you!" Kurama quickly reprimanded his mate. The fire demon stopped his squirming and tried glaring at his lover. The fox quickly stole a kiss before a smile appeared on his lips. "Believe it or not, you are not as heavy as you think. You may be equivalent to six months in ningen terms, but you're still very petite and our child is too. Now hold still so I can baby you."

"Baby?" Hiei frowned at the word.

"Yes, baby." Kurama laughed, starting to walk towards the bedroom. "Let's go to bed so I can make love to you properly."

"Hn." Hiei smirked, sliding his arms around his mate's neck as he was carried to the bedroom. He couldn't hardly wait to be withering in pleasure under his fox. He didn't know when or how it happened, but Kurama had come out on top in their relationship. It surprised him even more to find out he was perfectly okay with that arrangement. It gave him a break and a chance to let down all his walls. This was something he had been wishing for, long before him and Kurama got together. Now, he could actually do it and welcome it willingly. Oh, how the beautiful and soft spoken fox had changed him and it was for the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of days flew by, until it was the ningen holiday the demons had been preparing for. Kurama woke early and slid from the bed, trying not to wake his lover. He went to the kitchen and prepared a special breakfast. He carried the try of food into the bedroom and sat it on the night stand. The fox crawled into bed and started raining kisses on the fire demon's neck and shoulder.

Hiei slowly awoke, becoming aware of his surroundings. He felt soft lips brushing his skin and tensed up, ready to strike out, but quickly relaxed when he realized it was only his fox. If Kurama noticed the reaction he didn't show it, he just continued with the soft kisses. The fire demon turned over and smiled at his mate before leaning forward. The fox leaned in as well for a morning kiss.

"Morning, Koi." Kurama said when they parted.

"Morning to you too, fox." Hiei replied as he stretched, unlinking his muscles. He frowned, pulling the sheet down, and then glaring at his wet chest. This was the only part he hated from the pregnancy, though it only started a couple of days ago, lactating, and it seemed to happen at the most inopportune time.

Kurama chuckled, picking up the corner of the sheet. He quickly dried off his mate's wet chest. When another drop of white liquid appeared from one of Hiei's nipples, the fox leaned over and licked it away. He quickly stored the taste of the milk in his memory so he could make bottles for their baby after it was born.

"I made breakfast in bed for you." Kurama smiled, turning to pick up the tray. Hiei sat up against the headboard and crossed his legs just before his fox sat the tray of food on his lap. It held all his favorites breakfast foods. There was a glass of pear juice, a cinnamon roll, and a cheese omelet over a bed of rice.

"Looks good." Hiei commented, picking up a fork. He quickly took a bit and then smiled. "It's very good, fox."

"Thank you." Kurama said, accepting the compliment.

"So what is this for?" Hiei asked after taking another bite of food. He never got an answer because the phone rang and the fox got up and answered it. He almost groaned when he found out who it was, he just knew he would have to spend the day alone..

"Hello, mother." Kurama said cheerfully, retaking his seat on the bed. Hiei only heard one end of the conversation as the fox continued to talk to his mother.

"No mother, I will not be able to go out for breakfast with you all."

Pause.

"Yes, I know what today is, but I still must decline."

Pause.

"I'm sorry, I just can't, I have very important plans."

Pause.

"No, I don't have plans with a pretty girl."

Pause.

"Yes, I know I need to start dating or I will never get married." Kurama sighed, closing his eyes. Hiei looked down at his plate, quickly losing his appetite. He knew the fox was not going to leave him, but he couldn't help to feel that he was holding Kurama back from reaching the goals his mother had set for him when he was young. As if sensing the change in the fire demon's mood, Kurama reached over and laced his finger's through his mate's, squeezing lightly.

Pause.

"Yes, I know today is for a person to be with one's family"

Pause.

"I'm sorry, I can not change my plans."

Pause.

"Yes, I will come over tomorrow. Sorry again."

Pause.

"I love you too, mother. Good bye and have a good day." Kurama said and then hung up the phone. He turned around and brushed his lips across the fire demon's cheek. "I know I will have a good day."

"But she is your mother , fox. Maybe you should go spend the day with here and the rest of your family." Hiei commented, not showing any emotion to what he actually felt. He didn't want Kurama to go anywhere today. He was being selfish he supposed, he wanted his lover all to himself.

"Toushi, our unborn child, and you, are my family now. I am going to spend the day with you three."

"Well, I had to try, though I did want to spend the day with you."

"Then it's settled, eat your breakfast so we can go train."

"Hn, when are you going to eat?" Hiei asked after taking a bite of food.

"I ate before I came in to wake you up." Kurama smiled, rising from the bed. He noticed Toushi starting to wake up. He left Hiei to eat while he got Toushi fed and ready to go.

The family did indeed spend the day together. They went to their secluded clearing in the park. They spared, had a picnic lunch, and rested in the shade of a large tree. They even had dinner out at a nice restaurant. The day was similar to the day they spent together after they first got Toushi. The demons finally made it back to their apartment.

"Sit down, Kurama." Hiei instructed, heading towards the bedroom.

"But……."

"Just do what I say for once." Hiei firmly stated before going through the bedroom door.

Kurama sighed as he sat down on the couch, shifting Toushi to sit in his lap. He waited patiently for several minutes until the fire demon emerged from the bedroom. Hiei carried a long item in one hand that was wrapped in red cloth. In the other was a small, red clothed wrapped, square box. He sat the items on the couch, took Toushi, and sat down beside his fox with the items between them. The fire demon picked up the square item and held it out to his mate.

"What's this for?" Kurama asked, taking the offered item.

"Is it not a ningen custom for this day?" Hiei asked with a small shrug.

"Yes, it is, but I didn't think you would know about this tradition."

"I saw commercials on the TV advertising it."

"Oh." Kurama smiled, quickly opening the gift he was not expecting. His smile only got bigger when he saw what was in the box. The fox's gift was several expertly tooled and beautifully designed leather hair ties. Kurama picked up one and fingered it. "They're gorgeous."

"I thought you would like them." Hiei smiled, picking up the other item and holding it out to his lover.

"So I get two?" Kurama grinned, setting the first gift down and taking the second from the fire demon. He quickly opened it and his mouth fell open at what he held. In his hands was a brand new katana. The hilt was a bright red with a gold rose embedded in it. "Thank you, Hiei!" Kurama nearly shouted, moving his new sword to the side. He drew his mate into a tight hug with his free arm. The fire demon returned the hug, chuckling lightly and holding Toushi to the side.

"I take it you are happy?" Hiei asked when they parted. Kurama just smiled and nodded as he looked over his new katana. He quickly looked back to his mate when he recognized the craftsmanship of the blade.

"This katana is from the Makai!" Kurama was stunned.

"Yes, you deserve only the best." Hiei stated, taking the blade and checking it's balance again. "It of a good steel and weight."

"Yes, it is." Kurama agreed, taking the katana back and laying it on the coffee table. "But I thought we decided that you wouldn't be going to the Makai again until after our kit is born. I also thought we decided that Toushi would not go to the Makai again until he was old enough to take care of himself."

"We did, but I wanted a Makai blade for you, it's what you deserve. Besides I left Toushi with Kayko, she was happy to watch him." Hiei said, trying to control his rising anger.

"So, you went to the Makai alone and still pregnant might I add. Any number of thing could have happened to you or the baby you carry." Kurama said, also trying not to show how upset he was getting.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, quickly getting up. He walked over, put Toushi in his playpen, and turned back around. "If you want me to feel bad for getting you a gift for a ningen custom that I didn't have to even observe, then you have accomplished that." Hiei turned and walked towards the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, not even looking back. "If you don't want the katana, you don't have to keep it. I'll take it back after _your_ kit is born. I may not even come back here to Ningenkai when I do. All you seem to care about is _your_ kit and trying to control me."

With that, the fire demon then went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Kurama sat stunned, staring at the closed door. He hadn't really meant anything by what he had said, he was just worried. He quickly realized he had to fix this and that he had sat for far to long already. The fox jumped up and hurried into the bedroom. When he entered, the first thing he saw was the opened window. Kurama didn't have to look around, his mate was long gone. He quickly got Botan to the apartment to watch Toushi. After a stop by his closet, Kurama was running out the door. All the fox knew was he had to find Hiei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Kurama slowly walked into his apartment. He had, had no luck finding his fire demon. He thanked Botan for watching Toushi and then she quickly left. The fox checked on the sleeping kit before sitting down on the bed and lying back. In his mind, he ran over everything he should have said or did. Kurama cursed himself yet again that night. He knew his mate was highly emotional right now and instead of thinking the fire demon for the gift, he tried to reprimand him for going to the Makai.

Hiei landed on the ledge in the still opened window. He looked into the room and saw Kurama lying on the bed. The fox muttered a couple of words which Hiei picked up on. He smirked, his lover was cursing quite colorfully in Makai. The fire demon slid in through the window and landed silently on his feet. In the two hours he was gone, he had enough time to cool off and feel guilty for what he had said, the fox was just worrying about him. He walked over to the bed and came to a stop right in front of Kurama.

"Are you still made at me?" Hiei asked quietly. Kurama quickly sat up and stared at his mate. The fire demon frowned when he got no reply. "I guess you are and probably more so now. I endangered _your_ kit's life again, by running off and not telling you where I was going. Right?" Hiei turned to leave again, but the fox grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the bed. The fire demon snatched his hand away, but continued to sit on the bed next to his mate.

"First of all, the child you carry is not _my_ kit, the child is _ours_. If you are no longer happy being pregnant or no longer want the baby, I can easily make you a potion that would abort the child. I…" Kurama tried, he didn't want the fire demon to do anything he didn't want too.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" Hiei snarled, cutting him off. He quickly jumped up and put a hand protectively on his stomach.

"No, that's not what I want! You didn't let me finish." Kurama replied, reaching out to his mate, but the fire demon stepped back.

"I won't let you take away my child, especially after everything I have been through. I am going to see this task to the end. If you don't want the baby after it is born, then so be it. I will take care of it, alone, I don't need you to help me."

"Hiei, you need to calm down! It's not good for you or our baby. Will you please sit back down."

"Hn." Hiei growled, crossing his arms, but he did sit down. He was actually starting to get lightheaded.

"Thank you." Kurama said quietly, turning to face his angry mate. "I don't want to try to control you, Hiei, and I know that is exactly how you are feeling. That is why I discuss everything with you, what ever decision we make we make it together. I want our child very much. I just suggested that because I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, that's all. About earlier, I was just upset that you went to the Makai, you know how much I worry about you. I'm not trying to keep you away from the Makai, I know you can take very good care of yourself. I also know you will not let anything happen to either one of our babies, you would die first."

"I'm glad you know all of that, Kurama." Hiei stated, finally looking at his fox. "Just remember, you may have come out the seme in our mating, but that is only because I let you become the seme. I can very easily take over the seme position again, pregnant or not."

"I know that too, for which I am grateful. I enjoy babying you, though you hate it. I want to apologize for the way I acted this evening. I love the katana, Koi. It is very beautiful and well made."

"You really do like it?" Hiei asked, taking the fox's hand in his.

"I really do." Kurama smiled, squeezing the hand in his.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I never was. Are you still angry with me?"

"No, I got over it." Hiei replied with a small smile.

"Good, because I have something for you." Kurama grinned, digging in his pants pocket. He pulled out his hand and held it between them. In his hand was a small black velvet box. "I don't have two gifts for you, but I hope you like it."

"Hn, I'm sure I will." Hiei smiled, taking the small box from his fox and opening it. His eyes widened and his mouth open slightly at what he held. In the box was a sterling silver ring with three stones in it of a good size. The jewels though, he did not recognize. "It's exquisite, fox."

"Read the inscription." Kurama softly instructed.

Hiei took the ring out of the box and read aloud. "For the most loving father and husband."

"I know I should have put mate instead of husband, but I didn't want to have to answer questions as to why. Do you like it?" Kurama smiled, searching his mate's eyes for his answer.

"I love it. Thank you, fox." Hiei said with a smile that would rival one of his mate's.

"Here let me." Kurama smiled, picking up the ring. He took hold of Hiei's left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger.

"Why three different stones?" Hiei asked, looking at the ring more closely.

"It's a ningen custom. Each jewel symbolizes a month here in Ningenkai, they call them birthstones."

"So which ones are these."

"Well for Toushi I had to guess, but I think I did good. I put his birthday in the month of October and the birthstone for that month is the opal." Kurama pointed out which stone that was.

"Oh, the other two?" Hiei asked before the fox could continue.

"The second jewel will be our kit's birthstone. You still have another month so that would put the birth of the baby in the middle of July. Next month's birthstone is the ruby." Kurama again pointed to the stone he was talking about.

"We only have two kits so what or who is the last stone for?" Hiei asked again interrupting the fox, who didn't seem to mind.

"The last jewel is for me, it's my ningen birthstone. I was born in the month of may and it's birthstone is the emerald." Kurama pointed out the last jewel.

"Thank you, fox. I will always keep it on me." Hiei smiled before quickly leaning forward and hugging his mate tightly. He pulled away enough to tilt his head back so he was looking up at his fox. Kurama smiled, putting a hand on the back of his lover's head and leaning down. The demons kissed gently at first, but it quickly morphed into something more. The fire demon brought his hands up and began to unbutton his mate's shirt. The fox caught the hands and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked, breathless. "I want make-up sex."

"I know you do." Kurama chuckled, quickly getting up. "So do I, but I need a shower. I ran for almost two hours straight"

"So did I." Hiei answered truthfully, getting up as well.

"I would prefer it if we were both clean when we make love, because we never know exactly what we are going to do."

"Hn, I'd have to agree. Let's hurry up so we can get to the good parts."

"Now, Koi." Kurama chuckled, taking a hold of his mate's hand and leading him towards the bathroom. "We can always get things started in the shower and finish up on the bed."

"I like that idea." Hiei smirked, following his fox into the bathroom.

The demons did in fact get things started in the shower. They almost didn't even make it to the bed. They were slowly drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, Kurama." Hiei whispered, snuggling into his fox more. "Happy Father's Day."

"I love you too, Hiei." Kurama whispered back. "Happy Father's Day to you as well."

With that the demons went to sleep. They were happy that things were back to normal and that they got over their little misunderstanding. They were both sharing a dream about the day they finally get to hold their wanted and already dearly loved child. With each passing day, that cherished dream was slowly becoming a reality.

End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. While you are at it check out my other stories that proceed and follow this one, especially if you liked this one.


End file.
